


Truth or dare

by Sophia73



Series: Renegades one shots [2]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: is there anything in the series that you want me to write more about?
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin, Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Renegades one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210088
Kudos: 4





	Truth or dare

We were sitting in the living room with plates of food in front of us, as we watched a movie. Hugh and Simon were sitting beside each other with Max in between them, Nercissa and Danna were also sitting side by side, and their hands were intertwined. Ruby was resting her hand on Oscar's lap, as he played with her hair. And Nova was sitting in his lap as they watched the movie. Once it was done, everyone looked out to see that it wasn;t that dark yet.   
“Want to play a game?” Danna asked  
“What game?” Nova asked  
“Truth or dare” Max said.   
“Sure” Ruby said and Oscar agreed, neither of his dads disagreed.   
“Why not,” Nova said, as she moved to sit beside him instead, and Danna and Nercissa agreed.   
“Okay who wants to go first” Max asked  
“I will,” Oscar said.   
“Truth or dare?” Max asked  
“Dare,” Oscar said.   
“I dare you to go outside and yell as loud as you can ‘I love you Ruby’” Max said and Nova hid her smile as Osacr and Ruby’s faces heated up. Unlike Nova, Danna and his dads weren't so nice as they just started to laugh as Osacr headed outside. Once Oscar was done his face was as red as the gem hanging from Ruby's belt.   
“Simon, truth or dare?” Oscar asked  
“Truth” Simon said   
“Who’s more stubborn. Nova, or Hugh” Oscar asked, and both Nova and Hugh heads turned to wait.   
“Nova,” Simon said.   
“Ha, I told you,” Nova said to Hugh.   
“Yeah, right, you give in so often” Hugh fired back, and they each shot each other galres.   
“I wouldn’t want to be against either,” Oscar said.   
“Nova’s not that bad” I say, and my girlfriend wiped her head at me, hitting me in the face with her hair.   
“Really?” She asked  
“Nevermind” I say.   
“Danna, truth or dare” Simon said  
“Dare” She said  
“I dare you to tell us the last text you sent” He said. Danna opened up her phone.   
“The news need to shut the skies up” She said  
“Who was that to?” Ruby asked  
“Not saying,” Danna said, hiding her phone away. “Max truth or dare”   
“Dare”  
“I dare you to tell us who’s your favorite couple” She said  
“Nova and Adrian” He said,   
“You didn’t even think” Ruby said  
“How are they your favorite?” Simon asked  
“I wonder why?” Nova said “give it back now” She said and Max handed her one of her throwing stars.   
“You let him use them!” Oscar said  
“Also they don’t fight as much as the rest of you” Max said. “Nova, truth or dare?”   
“Dare” She said  
“I dare you to tell us what was the worse thing that happened to you, that doesn’t have to do with us” Max said  
“When I was like 9 Ingrid would randomly attack me and she once used her powers and broke like five of my bones” Nova said, as I pulled her closer. “Ruby truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“Have you ever been jealous of one of us? And if so who?”   
“You. You can beat almost everyone and heck you won your spot on the team by using paper and a cannon, and if you didn’t have your powers you would have still have been able to be on the team” Ruby said.   
“Yeah and that’s because Ingrid liked to attack me at every opening I got” Nove said.   
“Adrian, truth or dare” Ruby asked  
“Dare” I said   
“Other than Nova, who's your favorite teammate?” Ruby asked  
“Max” I say. “Dad, truth or dare”   
“Truth” he said  
“If you had to have someone else’s power, who’s would you chose”   
“Either yours, or Simons” Hugh said. “Narcissa truth or dare”   
“Truth” She said  
“Who’s the worst liar?” hugh asked  
“Hard to say, either Nova or Adrian, or maybe both” She said  
“Oh come on” Nova said “I did a good job”   
“Yeah, because you being Nightmare took so long to figure it out, more like everyone covered for you” Narcissa said. “Nova truth or dare?”   
“Truth”   
“Before you changed sides who would you have killed if you were guaranteed to get away with it”   
“Frostbite” Nova said  
“That took you no time at all” Danna said  
“I would have thought me” Hugh said  
“I wouldn’t waste it on you, I would kill Genissa in a second if everytime I see her someone isn’t pushing me the other way” Nova said point a look at me  
“Sorry that I don’t want you to be behind bars, again” I say  
“Oscar truth or dare” Nova asked  
“Dare” he said  
“When Ruby told you she loved you, what did you say” Nova asked  
“I already told you” Oscar said  
“You haven't told them,” Nova said, leaning her head on my shoulder.  
“Me too” I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Wait, she told you she loved you and you said ‘me too’?!” Danna said laughing.   
“Ruby are you sure you love him?” Max asked.   
“I know, I know. Simon, truth or dare”   
“Dare”   
“I dare you to let us play spin the bottle” Oscar said,  
“So long as I’m not a part of it sure” Simon said, getting up to a bottle  
“Why do you even want to play?” Ruby asked  
“What it’s fun” Oscar said   
“Yeah, no I have work, see you later” Nova said kissing me and standing up  
“I’ll walk you there,” I say.   
“Anyone else not want to play?” Oscar asked  
“At this point I don’t care” I hear Danna say as Nova and I walk out.   
“You don’t have work do you?” I ask  
“What, meeting Leroy is work” Nova said.   
“Oh yeah? What kind of work?” I ask, we walk over to the park where Nova waved at Leroy.   
“We’re trading things” She said as she pulled out something from her belt. “And my gun” She said  
“Everything you wanted, just try not to shoot yourself” Leroy said  
“Adrian won’t be touching this one” she said. Then nodded as we left.   
“What is this one?” I ask  
“Oh nothing, I just had him add a chamber where a sleeping drug is, and the darts in here are sharper and when they hit you should also string” She said  
“And why do you need that?” I asked as I led her to a covenant store.   
“Drug trade. I can’t always be there to put people to sleep, and even so I thought if Ruby or Danna had this it’s a good way to bring people in,” She said  
“And I’m not touching it because…” I ask.   
“Because you’ll hit someone else before you hit your target” She said “Leroy didn’t know how strong to make this stuff so they could be out of an hour, or three weeks, and sorry for not wanting you to risk being asleep for up to three weeks” Nova says.   
“Okay, well we should find something to do. At least for an hour or so,” I say.   
“Pet store” She said. And once we’ve picked up a drink for each of us we head to the nearest pet store.

**Author's Note:**

> is there anything in the series that you want me to write more about?


End file.
